Mlp-Tirek's Daughter
by Silverstripe3
Summary: This is my first story! This is a bout Tirek and Luna's daughter, Silvershine. (This also contains Flurry Heart, but it won't let me add her)


This is the prologue. (btw I AM a Twi-Mac(TwilightxBig Mac) shipper)

Celestia stared worriedly at Luna. She was acting strange like their mother before Luna arrived. Unknown to the two sisters, Tirek's plan really worked. He had made Luna his child's mother. However, unknown to everypony, Cadance was also with his child. One day, Luna met Silverdash. They quickly married and had Silvershine and a black colt with a red mane. Luna and Silverdash were shocked to learn that the colt was there. Silverdash accused her of lying to her about Silverdash being her very first boyfriend.  
Luna protested. "I swear, your my first boyfriend. I don't know who this foal's parents are. They must've been trying to seperate us!" Silverdash sighed and said he forgived her. "Let's never tell this foal,  
it-wait, what gender is it?"he asked the doctor. "Colt." the doctor answered. "He must never know. He can grow up with our own foal." When they were born, they named them Silvershine and Shadowfire.

Chapter 1~The Sadness Silvershine cried silently into Shadowfire's coat. The older unicorn comforted his little sister. "Silvershine..." Shadowfire started timidly. The little Pegasus looked up. "Yeah, big brother?" she asked,  
cocking her tiny head to one side. Shadowfire and Silvershine didn't look like they were related, but their mom and dad were both Luna and Silverdash, a very unlikely couple. Luna was the second-in-command ruler behind her older sister, Celestia, but then, suddenly, Celestia died. It was found out that she was murdered. Luna, in her anger, yelled at Silverdash, saying he would do anything for himself, that he thought if he would make her the queen of Equestria, she would make him the highest ranking guard. They got into a huge fight that night and broke up. About two months later, Luna had Lark. Luna died of child-birth. This was Queen Luna's funeral as well as Princess Lark's send off. A couple in Ponyville had just one sickly foal. That foal died. The couple agreed to take care of Lark. The couple was Twilight Sparkle and Big Mac. Luna was a dark purple/blue mare with wings and a horn, an alicorn. Silverdash was a light grey stallion with a blue mane. He was a bat-pony. Silvershine had a moonlight colored coat with a light blue mane. Her older brother, Shadowfire, was a dark grey, almost black, with a fire red mane. "Before mom died...she told me something...We do have the same birth mother and father...but...  
apparently...their not my biological mother and father..." he tried to explain. "Huh?" Silvershine asked.  
"What he means is...he's not really your brother, Silvery" a deep voice said. Silvershine turned and saw Silverdash. "Pappy...what are you saying?" Silvershine asked slowly backing up, new tears welling in her eyes. "Silvershine, Lark is your only sibling..."Silverdash said as gently as possible. "No! It...It can't be true...your just joking...Right?" The two stallions shook their heads no. Tears flowing freely now, Silvershine galloped to her room. "Silver?" the sound echoed throughout her room. Silvershine turned to see a young, white colt. "Snow. You startled me." Silvershine said, trying to sound as regal as her mom, since Shadowfire wasn't real royalty, the duties fell onto her shoulders. "What happen-  
ed out there? You were talking with your dad and brother then you turned and ran out, crying. I told eve-  
rypony I'd check on you and to continue." Silvershine sighed as her best friend, Snow Shadow, a black and white alicorn colt, stated what happend. "Listen, after I tell you, tell anypony else, I'll be telling everypony during the corination. Alright, I just found out so don't say anything against me. When I was talking with dad and Shadow, they told me Shadow wasn't real royalty. Lark is my only sibling.  
Before mom died, she told Shadow that and asked tests to be performed. She didn't want to know who the father and mother was. She just wanted to be sure that Shadowfire wasn't hers or Silverdash. It was true.  
Chapter 2~Secrets Revealed Silvershine stood up to announce something. Everypony turned to her. "Attention Ponies of Equestria. I h-  
ave a terrible secret I just found out about, I want to share it all with you. You think that Shadowfire is Prince Shadowfire, Son of Silverdash and Queen Luna, sister of me and Princess Lark, but you are wrong. Before my mother's death, she told Shadowfire the truth, he was not her son, but two mysterious ponies." Everypony gasped. "My dear child, I know there is much you have suffered, but please reveal the mother and father." Silvershine heard her mother whisper in her ear. "My friends, the father is none other than Tirek, destroyer of worlds,and the mother is..."Silvershine paused for dramatic effect, feeling rather upset,"Queen Luna." Everypony gasped again. "Liar!" "Guards, send her to the dungeon" "No more Silvershine" "Death to Silvershine" Ponies started to chant "Death to Liar Silvershine" Suddenly, they stopped. "Enough!" A figure of Queen Luna was floating around the room. "She speaks the truth. I don't know how, for Tirek never touched me, but I found out that I was expecting his filly. Yes Filly. Shadow-  
fire was our real colt, but he is too touchy. I have chosen Princess Silvershine to be the next queen,  
although she was Tirek's daughter. When the unicorn told me and Silverdash that we were expecting Shadowfire, he pulled me aside to tell me I was expecting Tirek's child and that I was having quadruplets, one colt, three fillies,one was still-born, the other was born early and it carried all of Tirek's evil, so Silvershine is clean." Queen Luna admitted, "I did not cheat on my love, I was not touched. Tirek also infected Princess Cadenza, causing the downfall of the Crystal Empire. The still-born filly, I called Joy, the evil filly, Hope, for I had high hopes for her. But I will share that story later. So,  
before I leave my body officially, My last act as Queen Luna of Equestria, is to give my crown to Prince-  
ss Silvershine and codemn Silverdash, for he killed me by slipping poison into my food after I had Princ-  
ess Lark. Goodbye for now, my ponies." Luna said before fading away. After that all the ponies turned to Queen Silvershine and bowed. Silvershine gulped and then took a deep breath. "Guards, escort Silverdash and Shadowfire to the dungeon, we don't know if he didn't have a role." Silvershine said, "And I would Like to change my name to Azure Dusk, Dusk for short." The guards bowed and did as told. "Messanger,  
send a message to Princess Twilight Sparkle. Tell her that she is needed in Cantorlot, as soon as possible, and to leave the Crystal Empire in Princess Flurry Heart's care, for she should be able to handle it." The messenger bowed and did as told. A guard trotted up. "Your highness. Silverdash wants to announce something. Should we allow this, with plenty guards around?" Queen Dusk nodded. "Attention ponies of equestria, I know you don't want me to speak but...oh...I...had another child. With Queen Celestia,  
his name was Snow Shadow." Everypony gasped, in anger, Dusk ordered that Silverdash would be executed that morning. Silverdash accepted this. "Now, everypony get back to your jobs and towns. If you need any help please come to me." Every pony nodded

Chapter 3~The Arrival of Twilight and the Surprise "Your Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ruler of the Crystal Empire, has arrived." A guard said. Que-  
en Dusk nodded and Princess Twilight came in. "Silvershine! I missed you, what happened here, where is Celestia, and Luna, and Shadowfire, and Silverdash?" Twilight asked. "Come in, you should sit down." Dusk led Twilight to the dining room, telling her about what happened here. "Oh no, poor thing. But you can still date Snow, right?" Dusk blushed a little, then changed the subject. "How is Lark?" "Amazing, she already learned to fly!" Twilight chuckled then blushed a little before saying, "Do you wanna make the change?" "What change?" "Y'know, to alicorn..." "Oh...sure, if it'll help." An hour later, posters were set around Equestria about Queen Azure Dusk becoming a new Alicorn. Small parties were thrown around the land. Later that night, Dusk was in her room, staring at her new crown, gold with sapphires in it,  
when a soft knocking was landed on her door. She answered it to find Snow Shadow with a bunch of flowers and a suit on. "Uhhh do you wanna go out to a date?" He asked immediately blushing. Dusk giggled and said yes. About a week after that uncomfortable date, Twilight knocked on her door. Dusk opened her door to see her with two eggs. "Hey, I found these two in the forest. This one is a dragon. Its to help you ask me for help. This one is a phoenix, its a traditional pet for royalty, and I thought you would like it.  
Here, these two books have all the information you'll need. I gotta get back to the Crystal Empire.  
Flurry is struggling and Lark and Bic Mac is no help. See ya later!" Twilight finished, flying off. Dusk gulped at the responsibility put on her shoulders.

Chapter 4~The Wedding and Birth(This is a mini chapter)

Almost a year had passed since Dusk had gotten Huo,which means fire in chinese,the dragonet, she was a beautiful red and blue female, and Ruby,the phoenix, she was a lovely scarlet bird. Huo was born with wings and, in dragon age, is still only a baby. Ruby had not died or wasn't re-born yet. While Dusk was feeding Huo and Ruby, Snow Shadow, her boyfriend, trotted in. "Hey, Azure!" He said nervously, "Umm...  
Listen, I have a pretty awkward question. Will you marry me!" He suprised himself in saying that. "Oh!  
Sure!" She said without hesitation, "Sorry I said 'Oh!' you just startled me! Heh, you gotta stop that."  
~~10 months later~~ "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife! All Hail Queen Azure Dusk, daughter of Luna and Tirek, and King Snow Shadow, son of Celestia and Silverdash!" A purple alicorn announced. Ponies started clapping. Sudde-  
nly, Dusk gasped. "Oh dear! The foals are coming!" A doctor galloped up to her and led her to a private room he had prepared. An hour later, the doctor burst out of the room. "Two colts, two fillies, you may go in, your majesty." Snow Shadow trotted into the room and gasped. "This is Starflight, Snow Dusk,  
Azure Shadow, and Tsunami." The mare said, curling around the four foals. Snow Shadow felt tears well in his eyes. "Their perfect, my love."  
~~Chapter 5~~ ~~1 Year Later~~ A moonlight-colored alicorn mare trotted ahead of a dark blue Pegasus filly, a blue and black unicorn filly, a pure black alicorn colt, and a white and blue earth pony colt. "Mama, how long to we have to go?"  
The pegusus asked. "Not long, Tsunami." the mare responded. Tsunami groaned. "Have some paintence, sissy"  
the unicorn said. "Easy for you to say, Azure, you could probably make the time go faster with your little magical horn" the earth pony said. "Wow, no call for that, Snow." The alicorn said. "Yes there is,  
Your Great Majesty, Starflight." Snow mocked the black colt. "Okay, Snow, that is seriously over the line." Azure said. Tsunami glared at Snow. "Just because you are an earth pony doesn't allow you to be rude, Snow." Tsunami hissed. "You can come inside now!" The foals didn't notice they arrived at the ball room. They walked inside to be greeted by party decorations. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ponies cheered, leaping out from their hiding places. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a pink mare exclaimed, jumping out a moment to late. "Wow,  
Azure said, trotting up to the mare, "You put a lot of work into this, Aunt Pinkie Pie."  
~~An Hour Later~~ "Attention everypony!" The alicorn mare said, "As you know, when a Prince or Princess reaches one year old, they must start their training for being to next ruler. I know that I have not proclaimed my heir,  
but I thought what better to do it than at their birthday, Ladies and Gentle-colts, I present to you, My Heir, PRINCESS AZURE SHADOW!" "Wait! Mom! You said that it would be me!" Starlight exclaimed. Everypony gasped. No one did that to the queen. Starlight gulped, instantly regretting what he said.


End file.
